


Inicio

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mensión de Superman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Conner. Pensó entusiasmado, un buen nombre, sonaba elegante.Conner Luthor…¿Kent?Frunciendo el ceño molesto y confundido decidió dejar ese tema para después, así que mirando a su hijo le dijo con voz honorable.“Tu nombre es Conner Luthor y eres mi hijo”
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! siempre me ha gustado la relación de Lex y Conner así que decidí escribir un poco sobre ellos.  
> Espero que lo disfruten. <3

Cuando la llamada había llegado interrumpiendo su sueño nocturno, a las tres de la mañana, incluso si todo el mundo cercano a él (y por cercano se refiere a sus asistentes) sabían que se acostaba como a las dos de la mañana, se había sentido muy molesto con la maldita alma que estaba llamando. En total, mirando una vez más su reloj en la mesita de noche con tristeza, había dormido una hora y media, los otros treinta minutos se la paso dando vuelta en su cama con crisis existenciales (podía tener, no era un ser artificial o al menos eso esperaba confiando en que todo experimento de clones de su padre se hubiera acabado)

Gran error.

El jefe del área de innovación le hablaba con voz temblorosa al teléfono.

No lo sorprendía, pero normalmente ellos empezaban a temblar después que Lex dijera alguna frase, no cuando simplemente contestaba el teléfono.

“Se-señor Luthor…”

“¿Sí?” pregunta disfrutando del nerviosismo en aumento del hombre.

¿Quizás sea hora de buscar un nuevo jefe para esa área?

“Hemos descubierto un piso oculto en el laboratorio de Cadmus Lab” frunciendo el entrecejo Lex hace una nota mental de revisar en los demás laboratorios anteriormente creado por su padre.

Podría mandar a Mercy para encargarse y almacenar toda la documentación relevante, pero con su padre nunca se sabía, y aunque confiaba en Mercy no confiaba en Harrison. Lo mejor era que fuera él de manera presencial.

“Voy para allá” sentencia colgando sin esperar una respuesta.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron una decena de científicos lo estaban esperando, formados, ansiosos y nerviosos en el lugar. Mercy detrás de él continúa escribiendo en su teléfono sin prestar atención.

“Cualquiera comentario sobre la información vista en este lugar estará ligada a consecuencias mucho más terrible de lo que son capaces de imaginar” amenaza, todos sus científicos tragan en seco “Retírense”

Una vez estando los dos solos, Mercy también se aleja, dándole espacio para investigar con total libertad. Hay varios documentos del proyecto de clones que Lex se encargo de desechar hace un par de año, también hay información de Superman, unas muestras de ADN y criptonita de varios tipos, sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue que no había nada más.

Algo no cuadraba.

Para que su padre se tomara tantas molestias de crear un nivel secreto en su propio laboratorio, de sus propios científicos, era porque debía de tener algo importante guardado, mas que simples muestras de Superman que se podían conseguir tan fácilmente y papeleo común a cualquier otro centro de investigación de LuthorCorp expuesto a plena vista.

Caminando hacia una de las paredes llena de indumentaria científica comienza a mover los instrumentos. Uno de ellos debe de abrir…

Girando un matraz, peculiarmente pegado al estante en 180°, un ruido mecanizado rompe el silencio.

¡Al fin!

Suspirando se aleja para observar a la pared partirse en dos, convirtiéndose en las puertas de otra habitación mucho más grande que la original llena de mesas mucho más desordenadas que rodeaban una especie de capsula alargada, que hizo tensar a Mercy sacando su pistola para ponerse en guardia.

¿Otro clon?

Sospechoso camino hacia la capsula, acercándose sin problemas al vidrio sucio por el polvo de los meses abandonada, para limpiarlo con su mano y acercar su mirada analítica.

Un bebé.

Había un bebé incubado tal a un feto en un útero. Lex estimaba que debe de tener unos nueve meses. El maldito de su padre simplemente la había dejado encendida, ayudando al clon a crecer como un ser humano normal en su interior. Tomando un archivo que Mercy le entrega, comienza a recopilar la información.

El clon había sido creado tal como lo estimo hace unos 9 meses, bueno con algunos días de más que el no consideraba importante, de todas maneras, él lo destruiría, no tenia una función. Hojeando aburrido la misma información de siempre encontró algo que lo detuvo en seco y lo tenso, un porcentaje destacado en rojo con las palabras “ESTABLE” remarcada con pasión a un costado.

Los clones de Superman nunca eran estables, el ADN criptoneano era demasiado poderoso para seres artificiales volviéndolos salvajes, locos, dementes y sobre todo peligrosos. Los clones siempre acaban en un punto de no control para LuthorCorp por lo que no eran rentables, y sí, odiaban a Superman ¿pero qué provecho podían obtener de eso si no se podía controlar y traían solo destrucción a su paso? En cambio, si combinaban su ADN, reduciendo el criptoneano a solo un 50% era menos probable que enloqueciera, pero más inviable, lo habían intentado, mucha veces y de variadas manera, incubadoras, vientres maternos incluso animal pero nada, nada era compatible para estabilizar las células.

Miro al clon, con hielo en su estomago y el pulso aumentando, que dormía ignorante de su pánico en su incubadora. Si era 50% ADN entonces NO era un clon, era un hijo, un descendiente de criptón.

¿Pero quién era compatible con Superman?

Buscando la pagina principal, esa que contenía la información del donante que ya sabia la mitad de memoria llego con un shock en su rostro.

Su nombre como donante mitocondrial estaba escrito en el papel, datos personales que nadie debía conocer estaban a disposición de los científicos y su padre. Con una sensación de repulsión e ira hacia su padre y el ser frente a él, ese por el que habían robado su ADN y su privacidad, lanzo el informe contra el suelo sin quitar la vista de la incubadora.

El desecharía esto.

Asesinaría al ultimo de los experimentos de su padre, su gran orgullo, su arma principal y esperaría que donde quiera que haya llegado legado el bastardo en la otra vida se retorciera de dolor. Presionando el botón de expulsar, observo como el liquido de nutrientes se desechó, dejando al experimento sostenido únicamente por una plataforma.

Estirando su mano en una solicitud silenciosa, Mercy coloco la pistola en ella. Cargándola, disfrutando de cada segundo que le tomo apuntar pensó con silenciosa satisfacción “espero que lo estés disfrutando padre”, dispuesto a presionar el gatillo fue detenido por los ojos verdes de su madre, que se abrieron lentamente, soñadores y adormilados, brillando con emoción que se le clavo en el pecho y le quito el aire.

Verdes.

Verdes como los suyos.

Verdes como los de su hermana.

Verdes como los de su madre.

Verdes Luthor.

Esos ojos no podían ser verdes si era un clon, Superman tenía los ojos azules, y por eso no era un clon, era un bebé, un ser vivo que se compone de dos tipos de material genético que formaban uno totalmente único.

Él era un hijo.

El hijo de Lex Luthor y Clark Kent.

Bajando lentamente la pistola se acerca lento hacia el bebé que había cerrado cansado sus ojos.

Quería volver a verlos.

Estirando sus brazos se acerca al niño, tomándolo y acercándolo a su pecho aun cuando la mancha de los líquidos probablemente no salga.

Lex no podía tener hijos, los meteoritos le habían quitado esa posibilidad haciéndolo incompatible con cualquier ser humano.

¿Quién hubiera creído que en realidad lo habían hecho compatible con el único ser que no era compatible con el resto del mundo?

Y ahora él tenia un hijo, un ser pequeño hecho con una sola célula de su cuerpo que dependía de Lex. Una familia que no lo odiaba.

El bebé en sus brazos se retorció, frunciendo el ceño, moviendo levemente sus pequeñas y gordas piernas, mostrando nuevamente los ojos de su madre.

Lex ya lo quería.

La breve imagen de un niño en su hogar, las risas infantiles y el desastre a su paso nunca le agradaron, esos mocosos malcriados le sacaban de nervios sin embargo pensando en las risas de SU hijo, los pequeños momentos posibles entre los dos, la hora del cuento, los primeros pasos lo hicieron sentir cálido y…¿emocionado?.

Detrás de él Mercy se aclaro la garganta claramente insensible al momento de sentimentalismo que su jefe estaba pasando por lo que echando una ultima mirada al niño entre sus brazos que ahora dormía acurrucado, ignorante que estaba en unas manos manchadas en sangre, tomo su chaqueta y lo cubrió.

Afuera estaba helado y no quería que su hijo se resfriara.

“Coloca todos los archivos relevantes en una caja y envíalos a mi piso. Quema este lugar, que no quede nada que la liga de la justicia pueda usar” ordenó, dándole la espalda y saliendo del lugar.

Con la luna en lo alto, a solo pocas horas de ocultarse de su vista para dar paso al sol, Lex cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

Su hijo no tenía nombre. Eso era algo imperdonable para un Luthor.

Sin ideas en su cabeza miro la cara del bebe, casi esperando que el niño abriera la boca o sacara un cartel de soy un…para al menos ayudarlo.

Nada.

Tenía la piel blanca, quizás de Clark o de él, lindas pecas coloreaban su nariz, obviamente su herencia, pero nada más en particular que le de luces de alguna idea.

Bueno tendría que improvisar.

Los nombres de conquistadores estaban descartados inmediatamente, ya era un Luthor y no necesitaba mas carga. Desecho cualquier referencia a Alexander y Leonel después de todo necesitaba su propia identidad y sobre su cadáver tendría otro Leonel en casa.

La breve idea de Jonathan paso por su mente, un honor hacia el padre de Clark. Era un buen hombre y de seguro le daría un infarto el saber que su nombre estaba junto al apellido Luthor, pero el hacerlo sin permiso hacia que se le contrajera el estómago, respetaba al hombre no merecía tal falta de respeto.

Aunque fuera un idiota.

Conner. Pensó entusiasmado, un buen nombre, sonaba elegante.

Conner Luthor…¿Kent?

Frunciendo el ceño molesto y confundido decidió dejar ese tema para después, así que mirando a su hijo le dijo con voz honorable.

“Tu nombre es Conner Luthor y eres mi hijo”

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí en menos de dos horas así que lamento cualquier error de ortografía o gramatical :)


End file.
